


Other Side

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic based on "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Side

In the beginning  
I never thought it would be you  
When we were chillin'  
Smiling in the photo booth  
But we got closer

‘Till you were eating off my spoon  
And coming over  
And we would talk all afternoon

Tobin Heath never would have imagined falling in love with her best friend. And Alex Morgan never would have thought she was gay. But it was what it was, and nobody was complaining.  
It started out slowly, with simple close encounters during camps and teammate’s weddings or parties of some sort, and the two would take goofy pictures to keep on their phones forever.  
Then they started sharing meals and deserts at dinners when one person claimed to be unable to eat a full meal. They’d stay up until the sun rose and talk about everything- life, family, friends, worries, troubles.  
But it didn’t go too far until one particular night.

Tonight we’ll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, 

“We’re going all the way.” Alex murmured.

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain’t friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We’ll be lovers for sho'  
So tonight kiss me like it’s do or die  
And take me to the other side

Alex and Tobin were both extremely drunk, and neither girl, for once, cared about their public image.  
They danced closely and kissed, and finally made it to their hotel room, both women flinging their clothes to the far corner of the bedroom to be left until they felt like redressing themselves.

This could be perfect  
But we won’t know unless we try  
I know you’re nervous  
So just sit back and let me drive

Alex noticed the nerve in the way Tobin acted, especially how she didn’t keep eye contact and hesitated before doing anything, afraid to hurt the striker.  
“Just do it, Tobin. I’ll guide you.” Alex whispered.  
Tobin’s eyes widened and she nodded, out of words. 

Tonight we’ll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, “We’re going all the way”

Alex laid on the bed while Tobin did everything first, and Alex smiled wickedly as they finally made it further than hugs and cuddling- two in one night wasn’t too bad.

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain’t friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We’ll be lovers for sho'  
So tonight kiss me like it’s do or die  
And take me to the other side

“Won’t people hear us?” Tobin asked after about an hour.  
Alex laughed crazily.  
“Who cares?” Alex challenged.  
Tobin paused to answer and then stopped, nodding in agreement.  
“I don’t.” Tobin smiled.

Kiss me like it’s do or die  
And take me to the other side  
Tonight we’ll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Let your love crash into me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, “We’re going all the way”

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain’t friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We’ll be lovers for sho'  
So tonight kiss me like it’s do or die  
And take me to the other side


End file.
